Slayers EX
Slayers Extra (a.k.a. Slayers EX) is a four volume radio drama, set a few months after the first season of the anime. Each volume is a short story adapted from the Slayers Special novels, though Naga is replaced by Gourry, Amelia, and Zelgadiss. The Prologues for each volume of the drama are generally short little vignettes with little connection to the overall plot In addition to the dramas, volumes one through three also come with background music tracks from season one and other bonus songs. =Volume 1: The Mountain of White Dragon= Synopsis Adapted from Slayers Special 2 While traveling in the cold snowy mountains, Lina, Gourry, Zelgadiss, and Amelia are offered a job by the local village headman to defeat a White Dragon that had been causing trouble in the area recently. Initially, Lina refuses due to the cold, but she changes her mind when she learns that a White Dragon is involved. She holds a grudge against them since she dropped her candy while chasing one. The four of them set out in search of the dragon, and before long, they find it. Much to their surprise, the dragon (named Riol) is very friendly. It turns out that the one who was causing trouble is really the Blue Dragon. After explaining things to the villagers, Lina, Gourry, Zel, Amelia and Riol go looking for the blue dragon. When they find him, Lina insists that riol should be the one to take care of him. Riol protests, since he didn't have much of a stomach for fighting. The foul mouthed Blue Dragon starts trading insults with them, and calls Lina a kid. Lina takes offense, and (not surprisingly) Dragon Slaves him, though she intentionally misses, and then forces Riol to fight the Blue Dragon. Riol is beaten in one blow. Lina and co. take it upon themselves to train him, with little success. Nevertheless, Lina arranges a rematch, and decides to make money off it by organizing it like carnival, complete with a betting pool. Surprisingly, Riol beats the Blue Dragon and wins. Aftwerwards, it is discovered that it was, in reality, Lina who had been causing all the trouble. Track List 1. Prologue 2. Going History (Short version) 3. Episode 1: Dragon's Peak 4. Episode 2: Dragon's Chase 5. Episode 3: Dragon's Fight 6. Episode 4: Dragon's Returns 7. Episode 5: Dragon's Victory 8. Shakunetsu no Koi (Short version) 9. Myou-na teki, Sara ni myou-na nakama enemy, and stranger company '' 10. ''Mazoku to no tatakai he to the Battle against Mazoku '' 11. ''Determination '' 12. 'Saikou no Gamble' '''Bold' denotes song Italics denotes BGM track =Volume 2: The Avenging Blade= Synopsis Adapted from Slayers Special 3 Track List 1. Prologue 2. Going History (Short version) 3. Episode 1: Jack-kun, the Long Sword 4. Episode 2: Ripper-kun, the Short Sword 5. Episode 3: Harris-kun, the Flick Knife 6. Episode 4: Birdy-kun, the Throwing Dagger 7. Episode 5: Karma kun, the Exotic 8. Shakunetsu no koi (Short Version) 9. Aozora wo Tsurete Tabi wa Tsudzuku Travel Continues Along with the Blue Sky '' 10. ''Muteki no Noutenki Matchless, Happy-go-lucky Guy 11. Under Cover of Darkness '' 12. 'Senjou no Madonna ' '''Bold' denotes song Italics denotes BGM track =Volume 3: Go for it, Necromancer= Synopsis Adapted from Slayers Special 7 Track List 1. Prologue 2. Going History (Short version) 3. Episode 1: Sudden Undead 4. Episode 2: The Bearish Necromancer 5. Episode 3: The Abducted Necromancer 6. Episode 4: The Forgotten Necromancer 7. Episode 5: Yahoo with the Zombies! 8. Shakunetsu no Koi (Short Version) 9. Momentary Relief 10. Visitor---Dark Feeling 11. Anything for You 12. Majime na Kikkake Bold denotes song Italics denotes BGM track =Volume 4: Mission: Annihilate Lina= Synopsis Adapted from Slayers Special 2 Track List 1. Prologue 2. Going History (Full version) 3. Episode 1: A pretender appears? 4. Episode 2: Sylphiel appears? 5. Episode 3: Vrumugun appears? 6. Episode 4: Spot appears. 7. Final Episode: The Mastermind appears. 8. Shakunetsu no Koi (Full Version) Bold denotes song Italics denotes BGM track =Staff= * Supervising editor: Hajime Kanzaka * Script: Jirou Takayama * Sound director: Sadayoshi Fujino * Effects: Hidenori Arai * Modulate: Kouhei Ooishi * Music: Osamu Tezuka, Vink * Sound: Keiko Senda (CRUISE) * Cooperation: Fujimi Shobo * Recording studio: Takt Studio =Cast= * Lina Inverse: Megumi Hayashibara * Gourry Gabriev: Yasunori Matsumoto * Zelgadiss Graywords: Hikaru Midorikawa * Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune: Masami Suzuki * Village headman: Kouzou Shioya * Blue Dragon: Takehiro Murozono * Riol (White Dragon): Takumi Yamazaki * Villager A: Takashi Nagasako * Villager B: Yoshiyuki Kouno * Remy: Saeko Shimazu * Kerun: Koji Ishii * Sorcerer A / Seiragua: Shoji Sato * Winny: Kumiko Nishihara * Elder/Thief: Yukimasa Kishino * Waiter/Thief: Takehiro Murozono * Thief: Katsuhisa Houki * Sylphiel Nels Lahda: Yumi Touma * Zangulus: Bin Shimada * Vrumugun: Hiroshi Yanaka * Dilgear/Thief: Hirohiko Kakegawa * Elder: Cha Furin =English Transcripts= Courtesy of Tokitama and Patas * Volume 1 * Volume 2 * Volume 3 * Volume 4 Category:Slayers radio dramas